Toad
|species = Toadstool |gender = Male |color scheme = White, Red and Blue |skin color = Peach |eye color = Black |attire = White pants, Blue and gold vest, and brown shoes |alignment = Good |englishactor = *Jen Taylor *Samantha Kelly }} is Princess Peach's attendant and a long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is actually a singular character among an entire species of look-alikes (much like the Yoshi is to the Yoshi species). He usually has the role of a supporting character who tries to help Mario on his adventures; however, he is occasionally a playable character and a main protagonist at times as well. Mario & Sonic series Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Toad makes a small appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games as one of the referees in the game from the Mario series. He can frequently be seen alongside Cream the Rabbit as judges in the various event matches including the fencing and high jump events. The two also are seen calling out fouls and starting the races in the Athletics events. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Toad also appears in the sequel, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games which features him once again as a referee. In the Wii version, he along with Cream are the main hosts that introduce the events to the players in the Festival Mode. The two also resume very similar judging roles as in the first game. However in the DS version of the game, Toad appears in the story mode with a bigger role and is the first person for Mario and Sonic to meet in Frostown. He excitedly joins their party after been spoken to, acting mainly as a guide for the adventure (Toad states himself that he will not be able to do much once he agrees to join them). Interestingly in both games, Toad is the only red spotted Toad to appear within the games (despite the numerous amount of Toads present in the audience). Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Toad makes another appearance in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Like in the previous two games, he alongside Cream the Rabbit serve as the main hosts in the London Party Mode. As hosts, he and Cream both judge the players and often give them their daily duties for that mode in order to achieve stickers and points. Toad and Cream also give out the final scores of the events to the players as well. In the other events of the game, Toad serves as one of the more commonly seen referees alongside Cream, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. Toad also hosts his own games such as the "Dream Equestrian" match where he has the players bring back Yoshi Eggs through a series of horse riding events. A suit based on Toad can also be unlocked (through playing against a friend 5 times in the "Single Event" mode) and be worn by the player's Mii. While Toad maintains the same role as a host and referee through the event modes in the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, he plays a much larger role in the story mode as one of the main heroes who attempt to stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman's plans of preventing the Olympic games from occurring. He makes his first appearance in the Main Stadium where he is among the first to witness the appearance of the Phantasmal Fog (released by Bowser and Dr. Eggman) covering the various areas in London. While investigating the cause of the fog, Toad runs into two foggy figures resembling Mario and Sonic. At first confused by their appearances, Toad asks for help; however, he is unfortunately knocked unconscious by the vicious imposters. It is at this point that Player is introduced to the fake versions of the athletes who are appropriately named as "Fog Clones" in the story. Sometime later, Toad is met up with Mario and Luigi who had arrived to the Main Stadium for a search of the fog's creators. Toad explains the situation of the previous night and tells the two of the Fog Clones which the two plumbers have difficulty believing in terms of their potential existence. However, Toad's words proved to be correct as two Fog Clones (based off Sonic and Tails) arrive to face off against the Mario Bros.. After defeating them, Toad decides to join Mario and Luigi's search for the origination of the Phantasmal Fog while an accompanying Omochao joins their party temporarily to assist in their search in the Main Stadium. The group of three forms their first success by destroying the Fog Machine (which created the fog in the Main Stadium) that Dry Bowser and a lone Dry Bones guarded (after having defeated the two in an event). As the fog clears in the area, the Mario Bros. and Toad bid Omochao farewell as the three head out to Hyde Park where more fog appeared to exist as well as the possibility that Peach may be in the area. After meeting up with Peach in Hyde Park and finding out that she is fine, the Mario Bros. and Toad head to British Museum where the trio meet both Sonic and Tails who happily agrees to join the three in their quest. For the remainder of the game, Toad remains on the protagonist side and remains as a part of the original team of five heroes (Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, and Toad). While he does not participate in the events (as Toad's role is a referee in the game), Toad plays a guide like role and often helps the team in their search for clues to the best of ability (which Toad prominently succeeds in when finding various Fog Machines and other athletes). Toad is assigned the role as Mario's partner in the search for Wario after the group separated to cover more ground for clues. He even assists in defending other hosts such as Cream the Rabbit from harm while encouraging the athletes to continually do their best prior to the events against their enemies. After Omega joins the five man team, Toad later receives a walkie talkie from Omochao in order for the group to keep contact with the Main Stadium. After getting closer to Big Ben (where the source of Phantasmal Fog is especially great), Toad falls down in exhaustion after an especially tough event against four Fog Clones. He attempts to get back up; however, his attempts prove to no avail as he discovers that his breathing abilities in the fog were diminishing. Omega also finds a similar problem by finding that his circuits might malfunction if he were to continue. After realizing that the ahead path might be too tough for the hosts, Toad gives the walkie talkie to Tails for future contact and wishes the group of four athletes (Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails) good luck as he replies that he and Omega would make their way back to the Main Stadium after the other four heroes had left. Prior to the final battle, Toad stations in through the walkie talkie and wishes the team luck while telling them that the other areas had been cleared by the other athletes during the time being. After the heroes had defeated the two villains, Toad accepts Bowser and Dr. Eggman's requests to participate in the Olympic Games (their lack of invitations to the Olympic Games had been their motivator to their plans to fogging up London) and motions for the four heroes and two villains to hurry to the Main Stadium as the Olympic Games were to begin shortly. In the ending credits, a photograph finishes the story by consisting of all the athletes playable in the game and as well as Toad himself standing by the track. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toad is once again a protector of Princess Peach, used as her standard Special move. Interestingly, Toad (in Brawl only) is able to release spores which damage the enemy after being used enough times as a shield. Toad is given a collectible trophy in the game and also has three obtainable stickers. Trophy Stickers Trivia *Toad was voiced by John Stocker on both The Super Mario Bros: Super Show and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3. External links *Toad at the Super Mario Wiki Category:Mario characters Category:Anthropomorphic mushrooms Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Olympic Referees